consolesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Gizmondo
Gizmondo — портативная игровая консоль выпущенная компанией Tiger Telematics в марте 2005 года.Nokia: игровая консоль Gizmondo уже в продаже! — @ASTERA. Продажи приставки очень низкие — было продано всего около 25,000 приставок, это одна из наименее продаваемых портативных консолей в истории.10 самых неудачных консолей за всю историю Продажи приставки прекратились в феврале 2006 и Gizmondo Europe, дочерняя компания Tiger Telematics, объявила себя банкротом.Gizmondo Europe — банкрот В 2008 году соснователь и председатель Tiger Telematics, Карл Фрир, объявил о планах по перезапуску GizmondoПортативная приставка Gizmondo 2 появится в 2008 г. под названием Gizmondo 2. Gizmondo была очернена участием одного из руководителей, Стефана Эрикссона, в организованной преступности.Rumor: Gizmondo execs with ties to the Swedish mafia have resigned Выпуск Великобритания Gizmondo была выпущена в Великобритании 19 марта 2005 года, начальная цена — £229.Gizmondo вышел в Великобритании Приставки с включенным «Smart Adds» имели сниженную цену — £129http://www.theregister.co.uk/2005/04/13/gizmondo_smart_adds/ . Приставка была доступна в Лондонском магазине Gizmondo, в интернет-магазине Gizmondo и у других продавцов. Точное количество приставок отправленных продавцам неизвестно. Швеция Gizmondo была выпущена в Швеции летом 2005 года. Вместо открытия специализированных магазинов, производитель продавал приставки через проверенных продавцов. Было продано меньше 100 экземпляров. США В США Gizmondo была выпущена 22 октября 2005 года. Стоимость — $400 за приставку без «Smart Adds», или $229 за приставку с включенным «Smart Adds».What Happened To: The Gizmondo handheld game system | Gamertell Покупка была возможна только через сайт и в нескольких киосках расположенных в торговых центрах. Только 8 из планировавшихся 14 игр было выпущено в США. Продажи через розничных продавцов не велись. Игры Gizmondo была выпущена с 14 играми, среди них такие как FIFA Football 2005 и Richard Burns Rally. 30 игр находились в процессе разработки, но были отменены в связи с банкротством компании. Smart Adds Система «Smart Adds» представлена как возможность восполнить часть стоимости продукта. Система включена в модели Gizmondo с уменьшенной ценой. Каждый раз когда пользователь заходит в главное меню устройств, а c разными интервалами отображаются рекламные объявления. Объявления загружаются с помощью GPRS, максимум 3 объявления в день. Технические характеристики * Дисплей: 72 мм (2.8 дюйма) TFT * Разрешение: 320 × 240 пикселей * Процессор: Samsung ARM9 400 MHz * Графика: nVidia GeForce 3D 4500 128-bit 3D, 65,536 цветов * RAM: 64 MB * Звук: Встроенный динамик * Коммуникации: Bluetooth для мультиплеера, GSM * Порты: Стерео, Mini-USB, SD * Мультимедиа: MPEG4, MP3, WAV, MIDI * JPEG камера * SIM-карта * GPS * GPRS * SMS * MMS * WAP 2.0 Широкоэкранная Gizmondo Tiger Telematics планировала выпуск широкоэкранной версии Gizmondo в 2006 годуWidescreen Gizmondo specs and pics . Новая версия приставки должна была иметь больший экран и дополнения — Wi-Fi и поддержку ТV-выхода. Широкоэкранная Gizmondo была представлена за несколько недель до начала продаж оригинальной Gizmondo в США, возможно это стало причиной того что покупатели не стали приобретать оригинальную версию. Gizmondo 2 В 2008 году сооснователь и председатель Tiger Telematics, Карл Фрир, объявил о планах по перезапуску Gizmondo под названием Gizmondo 2. Изначально выпуск планировался на май 2008, но он был быстро перенесен на ноябрь 2008 года. В декабре консоль не появилась, и было сделано заявление о полной переделке консоли под смартфон на базе Windows CE или Google Android.Gizmondo 2 turns into a smartphone Затем прекратил работу сайт компании Media Power, сооснователь Микаэль Льюнгман был арестован и осужден за мошенничество, больше не поступало никакой информации о смартфоне или приставке. Примечания Ссылки * Gizmondo Home World * Gizmondo Forums Категория:Портативные мультимедийные проигрыватели Категория:Игровые приставки